Christmas Wishes
by kashidan
Summary: Peter quiere que Santa Claus lea la carta que le ha dejado año tras año en el viejo árbol de navidad del orfanato en el que ha estado toda su vida, sin embargo, parece que Santa se ha olvidado de él. Una visita al centro comercial generará un encuentro accidental del pequeño castaño con el Capitán América y Iron man . ¿Será ésta la oportunidad de Peter para tener una Feliz Navidad?


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel me pertenecen, todos son obras del maestro Stan Lee. Si me pertenecieran el Stony ya sería canon y posiblemente la guerra civil jamás hubiera acontecido.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogos.-

-"Pensamientos"-

* * *

 **Christmas Wishes**

-Peter…- Escuchó que lo llamaban en la lejanía. La voz sonaba como un eco en la distancia- Peter… despierta…- Nuevamente la voz llegó a sus odios como un susurro en medio de la oscuridad que invadía el lugar en ese momento.- Peter, despierta cariño es hora de levantarse.-

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez logrando que la capa de oscuridad se fuera dispersando, y en su lugar una gran habitación llena de camas se apreciara a su vista. Se removió un poco en su lugar, estirando sus pequeñas extremidades tratando de quitar todo rastro de sueño en su cuerpo. Frotó sus ojos con cansancio mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo. Miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro a la mujer que se hallaba sentada al lado suyo. Ésta respondió el gesto dejando escapar una risita mientras bajaba las cobijas del menor.

-Ya todos tus compañeros están desayunando. No creo que les agrade mucho retrasarse por tu culpa, Peter.- Reprendió con suavidad la mujer sin dejar perder el tono de cariño en sus palabras

\- Lo siento señorita Johnson.- Se disculpó el menor haciendo un puchero con su boca. La mujer dejó escapar una risa, mientras negaba con su cabeza. Seguido a esto se paró de su puesto y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Te espero en 20 minutos en la cocina para que desayunes. Así que báñate y vístete. Harry está muy ansioso por la visita.- Dejó escapar un suspiro- No quieres que se enoje contigo por no poder ir a reclamar sus regalos de navidad.-

La mujer notó de inmediato como el rostro del pequeño castaño se torcía en una mueca de desagrado. El menor bajó la cabeza mientras sus hombros se descolgaban con cierto desánimo.

-¿No podría quedarme en casa señorita Johnson? Prometo portarme bien.-

\- Peter… cariño… ya hemos hablado de esto. Sabes que somos muy afortunados de haber encontrado alguien de tan buen corazón que nos brinde la oportunidad de obtener los regalos navideños para todos los niños de éste hogar.- Se acercó nuevamente a la cama del menor- Todos tus compañeros están emocionados por ir al centro comercial a reclamar sus obsequios, ¿Por qué tu no lo puedes estar?-

\- Porque yo no quiero nada del centro comercial.- Replicó girando su rostro hacia la mujer- Yo quiero que Santa lea mi carta y me traiga otro obsequio… - su voz se fue apagando en el proceso.- pero… no ha recogido mi carta y hoy es navidad...-

\- Peter, mírame.- Solicitó la mujer acurrucándose al lado de la cama donde se encontraba el menor. Tomó el rostro de éste con delicadeza, obligándolo a mirarla- Eres un niño muy listo Pet, ¿tú lo sabes verdad?- El menor asintió con la cabeza – Entonces sabes que hay muchísimos niños que quieren que Santa los visite ¿no es así? – Nuevamente el menor asintió – pero también debes ser consciente que Santa está muy ocupado llevándole regalos a los niños que en verdad lo necesitan. Nosotros no lo necesitamos, ya hay alguien que nos da nuestros obsequios…-

\- ¡Entonces yo no recibiré obsequio este año! Así quizá Santa venga y me traiga lo que yo quiero, y-

\- Peter…- llamó la mujer interrumpiendo la palabras del menor.- Por favor cariño, ya verás que te encantará tu regalo, no verás la diferencia.-

\- Pero, yo no le pedí ningún jug-

\- ¡PETER!- Escucharon una voz conocida gritar desde la entrada de la habitación. Ambos se voltearon hacía ésta encontrándose a un niño castaño con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.- ¡Apresúrate, vamos tarde por tu culpa!-

\- Lo siento Harry.- Se disculpó el menor.

\- Nada de "lo siento Harry", levántate de una vez y vámonos.- Repuso su compañero mientras le daba la espalda y volvía a bajar a la primera planta.

\- Bueno Peter, ya comprobaste lo que te dije. Te quedan exactamente 15 minutos para que estés listo.- besó la frente del niño- Nos vemos abajo.- Finalizó parándose nuevamente y saliendo por la puerta donde segundos antes había entrado el menor.

Siguió con la mirada a la mujer hasta que salió del lugar. Seguido a esto se dejó caer nuevamente en su cama quedando con su vista fija en el techo. Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

No entendía la emoción de sus amigos por esas fechas. Siempre estaban hablando acerca de lo que le pedirían a Santa y los regalos que obtendrían por parte de las empresas de beneficencia de la ciudad que les donaban juguetes y ropa cada año. Sin embargo, él nunca había obtenido el regalo que quería para navidad, y de verdad lo deseaba con todo su ser.

Al principio había creído que había sido debido a su comportamiento en el año, así que había decidido ser un buen niño, sin embargo, eso no funcionó. Luego creyó que Santa no había entendido su letra, y se esforzó mucho por mejorarla, pero esto tampoco había dado el resultado esperado. ¿Quizá Santa se olvidaba de los niños que no tienen hogar como él? Pero… algunos de sus compañeros si recibían los regalos que le pedían en sus cartas, entonces… ¿Santa se había olvidado de él específicamente? ¿Por qué? ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Estaría Santa enojado y por eso nunca se llevaba su carta?

Suspiró nuevamente abriendo sus ojos. Se incorporó en la cama con lentitud y se puso las pantuflas dirigiéndose hacia el baño. No quería hacer enfadar a su amigo Harry. Ya bastante tenía con tener que pasar nuevamente otra navidad de esa manera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hagan dos filas niños.- Pidió la rubia mujer mientras ingresaba con, alrededor de 30 niños, al centro comercial.

Los menores obedecieron al instante formando dos filas al frente de la rubia. Peter se posicionó en último lugar al lado de una niña de cabello rojo llamada Jane. Ella, junto con Harry eran los únicos amigos que tenía en aquel orfanato desde que tenía uso de razón. Normalmente no se llevaba bien con los otros niños de su edad, y es que para tener solo 7 años, Peter entendía "cosas" que sus pares normalmente no lograban siquiera concebir.

-Por favor no se separen. La tienda queda en el tercer piso, quiero que nos quedemos juntos hasta que lleguemos allá. Hoy nos acompañarán dos personas muy importantes, así que quiero que se comporten, de esto dependerá que nos sigan apoyando con las donaciones.- Enfatizó la mujer a los niños quienes asintieron con su cabeza.- ¿Estamos listos?, en marcha.-

La rubia se posicionó al frente de los menores siendo la encargada de guiarlos por el gran centro comercial. Peter iba caminando al lado de la niña mientras detallaba el lugar. Había mucha gente entrando y saliendo de las tiendas. Notó como algunas personas miraban a su grupo con cierta curiosidad y otros con lástima. Chasqueo la lengua desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar. Odiaba ver ese sentimiento en los ojos de las personas, lo hacía sentir… desvalido. Suspiró pesadamente.

Seguidamente, sus orbes cafés viajaron por los adornos navideños del lugar, detallando uno a uno, posicionando su vista en el centro de la plazoleta donde se alzaba imponente un gran árbol de navidad decorado con cintas, lazos, bolas de colores y muchísimas luces. Admiró con total fascinación dicho objeto hasta que notó a cierto hombre barrigón sentado delante de éste con una fila de niños enfrente de él. Su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción ante la figura del mayor, quien tenía un menor en sus piernas, escuchando atento sus palabras mientras sonreía.

-Jane.- Llamó la atención el menor a su compañera quien también había estado apreciando el lugar con la mirada – Mira… mira- exclamó con emoción - Allá está Santa.- Pronunció mientras señalaba con su dedo hacía el lugar en cuestión.

La peli-roja siguió con su mirada el lugar indicado, encontrándose con lo señalado por el castaño. Sonrió abiertamente mirando nuevamente a su compañero.

\- ¡Así es Peter! Esta aquí hablando con los niños.-

\- Es mi oportunidad.-

\- ¿Qué estás pensando hacer?-

\- Debo ir a hablar con él.- Afirmó más para sí mismo que para su compañera. Era la única posibilidad que tenía para poder obtener lo que quería, no había otra opción - Jane, necesito que me ayudes, por favor…- Pidió el niño con una mirada suplicante.

-Claro Peter, yo te cubro.- Respondió entendiendo la necesidad de su amigo– Habla con él y pregúntale porque no te ha llevado lo que le has pedido, quizá así te perdone y pueda cumplir tu deseo.- Sugirió la niña quien ya conocía la historia de éste. Dirigieron su mirada hacia la encargada del orfanato- Hazlo rápido, la señorita Johnson no está mirando para acá.-

\- Gracias Jane.- Respondió en voz baja mientras se escabullía entre la multitud.

Caminó tan rápido como sus cortos pies le permitieron esquivando las personas que se interponían en su andar. Un paso tras otro lo acercaban cada vez más al gran árbol navideño que servía como guía para llegar a su destino. El camino se le hizo eterno, más una sonrisa surcó su rostro cuando llegó a la multitud de niños y niñas que se hallaban organizados en filas al lado de sus padres, esperando el turno para hablar con Santa. Rápidamente se posicionó detrás de la última niña y aguardó ahí hasta que fuera llamado.

Lo minutos transcurrieron lento al igual que la fila enfrente suyo. Sólo faltaban tres niños para que llegara su turno y era inevitable no sentirse nervioso. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Debía reclamarle por su ausencia, o debía iniciar de una forma más… amable? ¿Y si Santa se negaba a hablar? ¿Qué iba a hacer si no podía hablar con él? No quería seguir esperando año tras año su preciado regalo, tenía que remediar la situación.

-Sólo podrá pasar un último niño. Santa debe volver al Polo Norte para seguir trabajando en los juguetes que entregarán ésta noche.- Escuchó como una mujer que se hallaba al lado de la fila vestida con un gracioso traje de duende anunciaba la partida del mayor sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Miró con temor enfrente suyo, calmándose al instante al notar que seguía su turno.- Siguiente – Exclamó la mujer.

Dio un paso al frente encaminándose hacia el hombre hasta que sintió como alguien pasaba al lado suyo y lo empujaba. Cayó de rodillas al suelo golpeándose un poco en el camino. Rápidamente se levantó sobándose el lugar del impacto, notando cómo ponían un lazo color rojo enfrente impidiendo su paso. Miró hacia donde estaba Santa encontrándose con un niño de, alrededor 11 años, junto a su padre, ambos tenían un gesto de burla en su rostro.

-¡Ey, no es justo, seguía mi turno!- Exclamó Peter.

\- Lo siento, Santa sólo podía atender una persona más.- Respondió la mujer encargada de logística.

-Pero… pero… - Replicó el niño – yo estaba haciendo la fila, yo debo hablar con Santa, necesito hablar con él…-

\- No es posible en éste momento pequeño. Se acabó el tiempo- La mayor buscó con la mirada al acompañante del menor.- ¿Quién viene contigo?- Preguntó fijando la mirada en él.

-Yo… pues…-

-¡Viene solo, lo hemos visto así desde que inició la fila!- Gritó el niño que segundos le había quitado el lugar.

-¿Te has perdido?- Interrogó la mujer nuevamente.

-No… yo no…-

-Sabes que no puedes andar por ahí solo.- reprendió la mujer- Ven, llamemos a un policía para que se haga cargo de tu caso y encontremos a tus padres.-

Sintió el pánico correr por todo su cuerpo ante esto último. Si llamaban a un policía lo más probable es que le ocasionara problemas a la señorita Johnson y por su culpa nunca más obtendrían los obsequios dados por la caridad. No era justo que sus compañeros pagaran por sus actos. Sintió como su cuerpo se helaba y cómo sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. La señorita Johnson lo odiaría por eso, y no quería que eso sucediera. Ella era la única familia que tenía, no podía perderla.

Miró a la mujer enfrente de él quien tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, y seguido a ésta, al niño y al hombre al lado de Santa quienes tenían aún ese gesto de burla. Sollozó mientras bajaba la cabeza y se limpiaba las lágrimas con su pequeño brazo. Estaba perdido…

-¡El viene con conmigo¡-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Odiaba el centro comercial. Odiaba la multitud de gente que se hallaba dentro de ese centro comercial, no porque no estuviera acostumbrado a estar rodeado de personas, por el contrario, él vivía rodeado de millones de ellas y eso le gustaba, pero en ese momento se sentía como si estuviera rodeado de mucho, muchísimo ganado que estaba siendo llevado hacía el matadero por voluntad propia; y si, sonaba irónico que hiciera esa comparación teniendo en cuenta que él era el comprador compulsivo número uno, pero ¿Qué importaba? Al menos él tenía muchísimos billones para gastar.

También cabía mencionar que odiaba la navidad, pero sobre todo odiaba al hombre que se encontraba al lado suyo con una sonrisa de propaganda de crema dental siendo acosado por varias mujeres quienes a pesar de sus lentes de sol y gorra, lo habían reconocido al instante. Y es que ¿a quién diablos engañaban? Anthony Stark y Steve Rogers no eran dos hombres que pudiera pasar desapercibidos fácilmente. El rubio con su apariencia de modelo y perfecto porte era una maravilla andante. Y él… era simplemente él, otra maravilla aún más exclusiva, y eso nadie lo podía cambiar. Rodó los ojos al notar como el capitán rechazaba educadamente a otra mujer mientras se disculpaba por su desplante.

-Steve… llegaremos tarde a la entrega de obsequios si no aprendes a organizar prioridades.- Habló el castaño mientras empezaba a caminar hacía las escaleras eléctricas que se encontraban al lado del gran árbol de navidad en el centro del lugar.

-Lo siento Tony, pero… no podía dejar a esas jóvenes ahí paradas sin siquiera agradecer su interés.- Respondió el oji azul alcanzando al menor.

-Yo lo hago.- Respondió subiendo sus hombro restándole importancia.

-Tu ego te lo permite Tony…-

-Ey Cap., no olvides porque estamos aquí en primer lugar.- Replicó el genio mirando al mayor con el ceño fruncido.- No habríamos tenido que venir si no fuera porque tu noble corazón y recta consciencia hubiera interferido y nos hubieras comprometido para la entrega de los obsequios, que vale resaltar, año a año Happy se encarga de realizar en éste centro comercial a nombre de Industrias Stark sin necesidad de mi presencia.-

-Tony… de vez en cuando es bueno que vean a la cabeza de Industrias Stark en estos actos benéficos.- Respondió – además, piensa en los niños. Les hace mucha ilusión ver a Iron man en persona, más que los propios regalos.- Sonrió ampliamente – Es como un regalo doble ésta navidad.-

Un sonoro bufido salió de los labios del menor.

-Recuérdame no volver a incluirte en toda ésta cuestión de la beneficencia, Rogers.- Finalizó logrando que el rubio dejara escapar una carcajada.

-Ven, aún tenemos tiempo. Te invito un café y donas por tu gran esfuerzo el día de hoy.-

-Oh, oh… el capitán está utilizando el condicionamiento operante con un genio, algo anda mal. Abortemos misión-

Ambos rieron ante las palabras del millonario mientras se dirigían a un puesto de café y pasteles que se hallaba a la mitad de la plazoleta, justo al lado del gran árbol central. Al llegar al local, se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías y un muy nervioso camarero tomo la orden, no sin antes enfatizar la gran admiración que sentía por ambos hombres. Un cómodo silencio se instauró entre los dos mientras miraban diferentes partes del lugar a la espera de su pedido.

Steve recorrió con su mirada las tiendas, varias de las personas que se encontraban en ellas, y cómo entraban sin nada en sus manos, y salían con más de cinco bolsas de un solo lugar. Aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de cosas, si bien en su época ya existía ciertas tradiciones similares, no llegaba a tal extremo. Quizá el hecho de vivir en uno de los barrios más pobres de Nueva York influía en su visión de la época. Normalmente pasaba la víspera de navidad con su madre, al lado de la pequeña chimenea, dibujando o acompañando a la mujer hasta que sentía el cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo, y se quedada dormido en la mitad de la sala, despertando al día siguiente en su cama, con un par de calcetines o zapatos relativamente nuevos, los cuales habían sido comprados por su madre con mucho esfuerzo. Sonrió ante tal recuerdo recibiendo la bebida por parte del mesero.

-Ey mira, Santa Claus está aquí, ¿no quieres ir a contarle que quieres para navidad, Cap.? – escuchó hablar al castaño. Posó su mirada en éste quien tenía una dona en su mano con una gran mordida. Posteriormente trasladó su mirada hacía donde se refería el castaño y notó una fila de niños delante de un hombre vestido de traje rojo, con blanco, botas negras y un sombrero navideño.

-En mi época esto no se acostumbraba.-

-En tu época Santa apenas estaba naciendo.-

-¡Tony!- Se quejó el mayor mirando nuevamente hacia el genio.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad…- se defendió.- Pero, siendo sinceros… no me parece justo que engañen a esas pobres almas de esa forma. Es como si se aprovecharan de su poca capacidad de criterio para moldear su comportamiento.-

-Tony… son niños.- Recalcó – les hace ilusión creer que hay un ser que les podrá dar lo que quieran al menos por un día al año.-

-Bueno… Howard nunca me dejó creer. Cuando tenía tres años rompió la carta que le había hecho a ese gordo que está allá sentado, y me mostró muchos videos y evidencia de porqué era "estúpido" creer en algo como eso.- Respondió dándole otra mordida a la dona, desviando la mirada hacía los niños.

El rubio se tensó ante las palabras del millonario. Aún le sorprendía y le molestaba escuchar todo lo que había tenido que aguantar Tony por parte de aquel que alguna vez consideró su amigo. Dirigió su mano libre hacía la del menor que yacía encima de la mesa, y la cubrió con la propia, transmitiéndole todo el apoyo que podía en ese momento. El castaño lo miró con cierta sorpresa, y luego sonrió disimuladamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del soldado. Una voz de una mujer a la distancia los sacó de su ensoñación.

-Sólo podrá pasar un último niño. Santa debe volver al Polo Norte para seguir trabajando en los juguetes que entregarán ésta noche.-

Ambos posaron la mirada en la fila notando como había reducido considerablemente.

-Un niño con suerte.- Afirmó Tony al ver a un pequeño castaño siendo el próximo en pasar donde el hombre disfrazado. Sin embargo, su ceño se frunció al ver a un hombre con su "gran" hijo empujar al pequeño niño y colarse en la fila.

Observó con atención como el pequeño castaño se paraba rápidamente del suelo sobándose las rodillas y cómo se dirigía hacia la mujer quien había puesto el lazo para evitar el paso. Su cercanía con el suceso de los hechos le posibilitaba escuchar todo lo que decían, y se sorprendió al enterarse que el niño estaba solo desde hacía algún tiempo, sin embargo, le molestó de sobre manera que fuera el "grandulón" el que lo delatara. Giró su rostro buscando al soldado notando como éste ya no se encontraba sentado al lado suyo, y por el contrario caminaba, casi corría, hacía donde estaba el menor.

-"El sentido de justicia de éste hombre va amatarnos algún día"- Pensó el CEO incorporándose de su asiento, caminando rápidamente hacía donde estaba el mayor.

-El viene conmigo.- Escucho la voz del rubio interrumpir la llamada que estaba realizando la mujer. Suspiró quitándose las gafas de sol que llevaba hasta el momento, mientras veía como el rubio se quitaba las suyas y en el camino la gorra.

-En sí, viene con los dos.- Agregó el genio en señal de apoyo al rubio. Inmediatamente posó su vista en el pequeño castaño quien los miraba con asombro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era verdad todo lo que estaba sucediendo? El mismísimo Capitán América y el gran Iron man estaban ayudándolo a salir de su apuro. Parpadeó varias veces incrédulo de lo que veía seguro de estar en un sueño, pero ellos seguían ahí parados al lado suyo, hablando con la mujer que minutos atrás iba a llamar a la policía, quien en ese momento estaba disculpándose de una y mil maneras por su imprudencia.

-Lo siento Señor Stark, Capitán. Él no me respondía nada, creí que venía solo, además aquel niño dijo que-

-Escuchamos muy bien lo que dijo señorita…- miró la escarapela que tenía la mujer encima del disfraz de duende.- Wilson…- hizo una pausa.- sin embargo , déjeme aclararle que nos parece una gran falta de respeto el hecho que, nuestro hijo… – enfatizó esto último – sea excluido y privado de su oportunidad para hablar con Santa, por culpa de un irresponsable padre y su hijo, quienes no solo aprovecharon su corta edad e inocencia para despojarlo de su puesto, sino que también ocasionaron que se golpeara en el camino.- Finalizó posando su mirada en el padre del niño quién trago grueso al ser el centro de atención de los héroes.

-Remediaremos de inmediato ésta situación señor Stark.- notó como la mujer posó su mirada en el sujeto.- Por favor, necesito que cedan su puesto.- Solicitó con severidad.

-Pero…- Intentó replicar el joven siendo callado por su padre, quien le puso una mano en la boca y lo jaló hacía la salida.

-No hay problema, lo cedemos con gusto.- Respondió mientras caminaba rápidamente.

-Pero papá…-

-Clayton, no me discutas, los señores necesitan el lugar.- explicó – Siento mucho el malentendido.-

-Espero que no se repita. Muchas gracias- replicó el genio con tranquilidad sonriendo falsamente al hombre.

Peter miró con total asombro la escena. Se limpió rápidamente con su bracito el rastro de lágrimas que surcaba su rostro. Sintió una mano posarse en su cabeza y despeinar su cabello. Dirigió de inmediato sus orbes color chocolate en el responsable de esto y se encontró con unos ojos azules que denotaban una inexplicable tranquilidad. El rubio le sonrió con confianza.

-Vamos campeón, es tu turno.- Habló el capitán sacándolo de su ensoñación – Santa te está esperando.-

Como si de un relámpago se tratase recordó por qué se encontraba allí. Terminó de limpiarse las mejillas mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el hombre de traje rojo seguido por los dos súper héroes. El hombre le sonrió cuando llegó hasta él y sintió como alguien lo cargaba y lo ponían en las piernas de éste. Miró hacía atrás y vio al rubio alejarse un poco para darle privacidad. Agradeció mentalmente éste gesto y se dispuso a tener su tan ansiada charla con Santa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Su nombre es Peter y vive en el orfanato Pittsburg de la señorita Janet Johnson desde que nació. Actualmente tiene 7 años y quiere saber por qué Santa no ha ido por su carta - Comentó el rubio al castaño mientras esperaban a que el menor terminara de hablar con el hombre. Tony lo miró con curiosidad.- Lo siento, tengo un oído muy sensible-

-¿No es ese el orfanato que industrias Stark apadrina para los regalos navideños?-

-Ese mismo.-

-¿Y dónde están los otros niños? ¿No debería haber alguien cuidándolo?-

-Se escapó para poder hablar con él.- Miró al hombre del traje rojo – Sus compañeros están en tercer piso esperando los obsequios, pero él no quiere nada, cree que así Santa accederá a darle más fácil lo que desea.-

-Steve… conozco esa expresión.- Respondió el genio- es la misma que utilizas cuando quieres convencerme de algo de lo cual no estoy seguro, pero sabes que accederé solo por el amor que te tengo.-

-Tony… no te he dicho aun lo que ha pedido de navidad desde que aprendió a escribir.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se sentía renovado. Acababa de avivar la esperanza que yacía perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había podido hablar con Santa, y a pesar que no había dado por hecho que iba a darle su regalo navideño, algo dentro de él le decía que había una pequeña posibilidad que sucediera. Sonrió con emoción mientras se bajaba de las piernas del mayor y se acercaba a los dos hombres quienes lo estaban esperando.

-¿Y bien, pudiste pedirle todos tus regalos a Santa?- Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Sí, capitán, muchas gracias por su ayuda.- Exclamó con entusiasmo.- Y a usted también señor Stark.-

-No hay de que Pet.- Respondió nuevamente el rubio.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-

-De la misma forma que sé que te deben estar buscando para la entrega de los presentes navideños.- Afirmó cogiendo la mano del menor mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras eléctricas. Peter se sorprendió un poco ante el contacto. Miró al mayor con timidez encontrándose con una gran sonrisa por parte de éste.- Que bueno que el encargado de repartir los obsequios tampoco ha llegado aún.- Concluyó guiñándole un ojo a Peter quien respondió con una sonrisa.

Miró al genio quien se hallaba al lado suyo caminando en silencio. Sintió muchos deseos de tener contacto con éste y lentamente acercó su mano libre a la del millonario, agarrando con su pequeña extremidad la mano callosa del CEO. Tony miró con sorpresa al menor quien le brindó una sonrisa tímida. Sonrió disimuladamente afianzando el agarre del niño. Así caminaron hasta su destino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acomodó nuevamente en la ventana el telescopio que le habían obsequiado esa tarde, caminando en seguida hacia su cama. Había sido un maravilloso día. Había hablado con Santa solucionando su "disputa" con él. Había recibido muchos regalos entre los que se encontraban el telescopio, una figura de acción del Capitán América y Iron Man, una calculadora científica, y un kit de herramientas para "científicos principiantes" cómo había mencionado el millonario. Y no siendo solo eso, había conocido a los dos líderes de los vengadores, quienes por cierto… ¡eran los encargados de la entrega de obsequios!

No podía haber sido un mejor día. Era la envidia de sus compañeros. Todos le habían estado preguntando en el transcurso de la tarde sobre Steve y Tony, cómo ellos mismos le habían dicho que los llamara. Todos querían hablar con él, y eso era genial, se sentía importante.

-¿Ya estamos listos para dormir?- Escuchó la voz de la mujer inundar la habitación.

-Si, señorita Johnson.- Respondieron al unísono los niños.

-Ok, apagaremos luces.- Avisó acercándose a la salida.

Observó a la mujer acercase a cada uno de los niños besando la frente de éstos con cariño.

-Señorita Johnson…- Llamó cuando llegó al lado suyo

-Dime, Peter.-

\- Muchas gracias por no castigarme por desobedecerla el día de hoy.-

\- No hay de que Peter. Fuiste muy afortunado que el Capitán y el señor Stark te encontrarán. Ellos me explicaron la situación. Pero sabes que eso no debe volver a repetirse, con nadie.- Aseveró besando su frente.- Ahora, descansa que mañana te espera un gran día, cariño.- Le guiño un ojo mientras se alejaba.

Las luces se apagaron dando por terminado el día. El pequeño niño se quedó observando el techo rememorando lo acontecido en el centro comercial. Tenía la esperanza que por fin su deseo navideño se hiciera realidad. Con este pensamiento fue cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Peter…- Escuchó que lo llamaban - Peter… despierta…- la dulce voz llegaba a sus odios de forma melodiosa-

\- Hmmmm…- Se removió en la cama.

-Peter… creo que Santa te trajo algo.-

Su adormilado cerebro se demoró un poco en procesar las palabras de la mujer, sin embargo, al hacerlo, su cuerpo reaccionó casi por instinto. Abrió los ojos con rapidez y de un salto se bajó de la cama. Se puso las pantuflas en el camino y bajó corriendo al primer piso donde se hallaba el improvisado árbol de navidad.

Distinguió varios obsequios debajo de éste, pero uno con su nombre escrito en letra mayúscula llamó su atención. Se acercó a éste, arrodillándose y sin ningún cuidado removió el papel en el cual estaba envuelta la caja. Frunció el ceño al observar el contenido de ésta.

Con desgano sacó el objeto dejando ver un maletín color negro con el escudo Capitán América y el reactor de Iron man decorando la parte central de éste. Miró los demás presentes esperando encontrar otro con su nombre, más la desilusión llegó a él al no toparse con ninguno.

Se incorporó en su sitio y miró con una expresión de sumo dolor a la mujer que había seguido sus pasos. Caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras mientras unas finas lágrimas empezaban a inundar sus orbes chocolate.

-¿Qué sucede Peter?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Santa no me trajo lo que le pedí- Respondió con la voz quebrada bajando la cabeza.

Caminó hasta las escaleras con la intención de subir nuevamente hacia su habitación pasando de largo a la mujer quien lo miraba desde su sitio. Subió tres escalones hasta que una voz conocida llamó su atención.

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación rechazar los obsequios dados por un Stark?- El menor miró de inmediato hacía éste, encontrándose a un castaño, vestido con un traje gris, corbata azul y con las gafas de sol que lo caracterizaban.- Ni se te ocurra subir nuevamente. Madrugué sólo por ti, y no será en vano.-

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras un gesto de confusión inundaba su rostro. Dirigió su mirada hacía la mujer tratando de encontrar respuestas. Ésta solo atinó a alzar los hombros sonriéndole.

-No entiendo…- Susurró el menor mirando al castaño y a la mujer.

-¿Qué no entiendes?- Habló - ¿Por qué tienes ese obsequio debajo del árbol? O… ¿Por qué estamos acá a esta hora visitándote?-

-¿Estamos…?-

-Si Pet, estamos.- Respondió el capitán entrando a la habitación brindándole una dulce sonrisa al menor.

-Si te refieres a la primera pregunta pues, es sencillo… necesitas uno de esos para poder ir a tu nueva escuela.- Replicó el castaño mayor ganándose nuevamente la atención del niño.- Y si por el contrario, es la segunda… vinimos a firmar los papeles de adopción.-

-¿Qué?- El pequeño intercaló su mirada entre los tres adultos presentes buscando una explicación.

Un sentimiento de calidez invadió su cuerpo ante las palabras del genio. Tímidamente bajó las escaleras quedando a una distancia prudente de la pareja. No quería crear ilusiones falsas ante lo escuchado, pero era inevitable no hacerlo. Miró al rubio buscando algún indicio que le confirmara sus sospechas, quien de inmediato entendió su gesto y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vinimos por ti Pet. Confirmó el rubio- Desde hoy eres oficialmente Peter Rogers Stark.- finalizó pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros del genio.

-Querrás decir Stark Rogers, Cap., pero… ¿Quién le pone cuidado a esas pequeñeces?- Corrigió el millonario, logrando una carcajada grupal por parte de los presentes.

El menor caminó hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de los mayores mientras procesaba la noticia. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro al notar la veracidad de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Corrió rápidamente y abrazó por las piernas a ambos súper héroes, dejando escapar lágrimas de felicidad en el camino.

-Mucha gracias, muchas gracias.- Exclamó- Seré un buen hijo, lo prometo.-

-Lo sabemos Pet, eres un gran niño.- Respondió el rubio cargando al menor en sus brazos quien de inmediato escondió su rostro en el cuello de éste.

Tony se acercó y acarició la espalda del menor mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura del rubio.

-¡Santa me escuchó señorita Johnson! – Exclamó con júbilo el menor dirigiéndose a la mujer enfrente de ellos quien había dejado escapar unas lágrimas de emoción.

-¿Y qué le habías pedido cariño? – Preguntó con falsa inocencia conociendo la respuesta.

\- ¡UNA FAMILIA! – Pasó los brazos por el cuello de ambos hombres formando un abrazo grupal.

La rubia sonrió ante la escena y limpió el rastro de lágrimas que yacía en su rostro. Dirigió su mirada hacia una mesa cercana donde se encontraba un papel de adopción firmado por Steven Grant Rogers y Anthony Edward Stark. Dio gracias al cielo por la nueva familia de su pequeño y nuevamente posó la mirada en los hombres.

A veces pensaba que la navidad en verdad podía hacer posible lo que hasta el momento era imposible, solo era cuestión de tener paciencia y mucha fe, valores que el pequeño Peter había demostrado tener con creces. Enmarcó su sonrisa comenzando a caminar hacia la segunda planta.

-Feliz Navidad Pet.- Susurró con dulzura mientras se dirigía a empacar las pertenencias del niño. Más que una familia, una nueva vida llena de mucho amor había sido el regalo de su pequeño.

* * *

¡Hola queridos lectores!

Es muy emocionante para mi volver a escribir algo en ésta hermosa página. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no me animaba a escribir, la verdad tengo muchos nervios puesto que además es la primera vez que escribo de ésta pareja algo taaaan largo. Sólo había experimentado con drabbles u Oneshots cortos que he publicado en Wattpad para el reto Kinktober, pero de verdad quería escribir algo más largo y que mejor ocasión que hacerlo para celebrar la navidad.

Lo siento, se que ya pasó navidad y todo el cuento pero es que tuve muchos inconvenientes para poder subir la historia. Se fue la luz, perdí lo que llevaba, el pc no me dejaba entrar a la página, entre muchas otras cosas, creo que no quería que subiera nada.

Espero que sea de su agrado, y pues ahí vamos viendo cómo quedó, quizá así me anime a iniciar una historia larga que tengo en mente desde hace algún tiempo de ésta hermosa pareja.

¡Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero año nuevo a todos!

Nos leemos pronto. Abrazos.


End file.
